What the Future Holds: A FireflyCastle fanfic
by 1a4b
Summary: Castle and Beckett travel into the future and meet the Serenity crew.  This takes place after the TV series but not after the movie, because I refuse to except the movie as what happens after the series so Wash and Book are still alive.
1. Chapter 1

What the Future Holds: A Firefly/Castle fanfic

Castle and Beckett shut the car doors, with to slams one after the other, and walked up to a warehouse. "So you think this is it?" Castle asked Beckett, "The reason he was murdered? Albert's secret workshop, where he was building his time machine?"

"It's hardly secret if he told everyone he knew about it, and we don't know if this is why he was murdered yet. That's why we're here."

"Bet you fifty dollars we'll find a time machine inside."

"Oh, I wouldn't take your money like that castle," Beckett said as they pushed open the warehouse doors.

They froze on the threshold staring around. The whole room had bits of metal, wires, buttons, and who knows what lying on the floor everywhere. And in the center of it all sat a huge metal box, with a door made of wood, and a brass handle, it looked as if Albert had just improvised and used a house door. "Fifty dollars," Castle whispered.

"That's not a time machine," Beckett said as they picked their way through all of the debris on the floor.

"Then what is it?"

"Maybe a failed attempt?" Beckett suggested walking around the box slowly.

"I think this is the real thing," Castle said opening the door and peaking inside.

"Of course you do," Beckett said, "Time machines aren't real Castle."

"Don't just assume- what's that?" Castle said reaching down to pick of a sheet of paper.

"What is it?" Beckett said walking over and peering over his shoulder at it.

"I can't read it, it's too dark in here," Castle looked around and seeing a chain like might be hanging off of a lamp he pulled it. The door swung shut with a snap.

"What did you do Castle?" Beckett asked whipping around.

"Nothing," Castle protested, "I just pulled this chain- I think I just started the time machine." Castle realized excitedly.

"No, there's no such thing as a real-" just then the box gave a jerk and it felt as if the world were being ripped apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Beckett and Castle regained conciseness lying inside the box which had landed on its side, "Castle, where are we?" Beckett whispered.

Castle looked around for a minute before saying, "We're either in the past, the future, or the box fell over and we're where we started off."

"Well let's find out" said Beckett opening the door which was now above them. Castle and Beckett stood up and looked around.

"We're in the future!" Castle exclaimed, "This is like a sci-fi book."

"How do you know we're in the future?" Beckett asked staring around noticing the crowd of people around the box staring at them. It must be strange for them, a box appearing out of nowhere, and two people emerging from it.

"Look!" Castle said pointing to the sky, where a space ship soared across the sky, and landed just out of sight, seeming not to notice all the people.

"Castle, let's get out of here, I don't like the way they're looking at us."

"What?" Castle said, "They must be used to it by now, I mean it's the future, people must be time traveling all the time. Either that or they think we're gods, and are planning on worshiping us and becoming are faithful minions, I'm hoping for the latter."

"Castle," Beckett hissed, "This is real, not some book, or sci-fi movie."

"Just before you said time-machines weren't real. Anything could happen."

"Exactly my point."

"Ah, Malcolm Reynolds, there you are." A man with a British accent pushed his way through the crowd, "Did you get the job done." Just then he seemed to see the time machine, "Where's your crew, who's that women and what are you doing standing in that…. thing?"

"What job?" Castle asked then whispered to Beckett, "What did he call me?"

"Did you deliver the goods and get paid?"

"I'm sorry but I think you've got the wrong guy." Castle told the man confused.

The man looked at him unimpressed, "I don't know what game your playing, but I can see you clear as day. Malcolm Reynolds, if something went wrong, I don't want you telling me you're clearly someone you're not."

"I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not that guy."

"Then who are you exactly?" The man asked still not seeming to believe it.

"Richard Castle."

"So why are you in this…box?" The man asked.

"We come from the p-" Castle broke off as Beckett stepped on his foot.

She took over from there, "It's a long story."

"And you are…?" The man asked seemed to actually not have any idea.

"Detective Kate Beckett," Beckett said extending her hand, before realizing her mistake.

"Detective," the man said surprised, then he started to look suspicious, and he glanced over at Castle, "I see, do you work with the Alliance?"

"No," Beckett said trying to sound as if he had some idea what the man was talking about, "I'm a..private investigator."

"May I ask what you are investigating exactly?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that."

The man looked at her for a minute, looking as if he didn't buy her story before saying, "I think you two should come with me."

"I don't think so." Beckett told him.

"Oh, I think so," the man said pulling out a gun, "Come on let's go."

Beckett and Castle stared a moment before coming with him, "This is awesome!" Castle told Beckett quietly.

"Shut up, Castle."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: _Anyone who remembers what they call the place where they steer on Firefly please tell me. I also can't remember what planet Badger is on. Help!_

"Mal," Wash said walking into the doorway of Inara's shuttle where Mal and Inara where arguing about something.

"What?" Mal said turning around exasperated, "I'm kind of in the middle of something here."

"Wave from Badger, says he needs to talk to you. He's acting a bit odd."

Mal walked out with no objection, and he went over to the brig (?)and looked at the screen that showed Badger, "What is it?"

Badger just stared at him as if he didn't believe his eyes, he looked at something off screen, then back at Mal, and spoke in his British accent, "So he was telling the truth, he isn't Malcolm Reynolds, unless this is some elaborate trick."

"Who isn't me?" Mal asked, "What's this about? We have your goods."

"When you drop them off, I think there's something you should see," someone said something off screen and Badger disappeared for a second it sounded like he was talking to someone, but Mal couldn't make out much besides, "Shut _up._"

Mal narrowed his eyes in suspicion as Badger came back on, "You want to tell me what you've got there?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd shine some light on it actually."

With that, Badger grabbed someone off screen, there was a "Hey!" from the person, before someone was pulled in front of the camera, and Mal was surprised to be staring at…himself.

As Wash came back in with Zoe following him Mal beckoned them over the person on screen said something to another person they couldn't see, "Hey, Beckett, look it's me."

"Who's that?" Zoe asked addressing Mal, she squintied, "It looks like…you sir."

"I'm Richard Castle, author of-"

"Castle, shut up!" A female voice came from off screen.

"Who's that?" Mal asked in confusion.

"A detective," Badger said, moving the man out of the way, and giving it to one of his men muttering, "Lock them up, until I figure out what to do with them." Then he turned back to Mal, Zoe and Wash.

"A detective?" said Mal.

"Does she work for the Alliance?"

"She _says_ she's a private investigator," Badger said sounded as if he didn't believe it.

"Wash how long 'till we land."

"An hour, two hours at the most," Wash told him, getting in the pilot seat.

"Keep them until we get there, I want to talk to them in person." Mal said starting to leave.

"Fine, you do what you want with them, but after you get here, there yours, I don't want to be a part of all this."

"It seems as if you already are," Mal muttered as he turned off the screen.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: _Thanks for all of your reviews, I love them! Feel free to tell me what you don't like. (Just don't be mean about it) it helps me write good writing._

Beckett and Castle were sitting in something similar to a jail cell that they had been put in, after a weird video chat like thing with someone who looked exactly like Castle.

"Why are you ruining all the fun," Castle asked Beckett.

"Castle, I'm trying to keep us alive. We have no idea what this world is like, and how they would react to finding out we come from the past. We can't tell them anything about us, until we know exactly where we are, what happened to us, and what would happen if we revealed our true identities."

"You're talking like we're superheros. Kind of like the Incerdibles, with the whole secret identity thing."

"Castle, can you not act like a little kid for one second. This is real, and it's serious."

"You have no idea how cool this is, do you?" Castle said.

"You can't seem to see how potentially dangerous this is, do you," Beckett said, the volume of her words heightening, "We're going to have to be careful, and hope there is a way back. Because unless you want to spend the rest of your life in this world-and let me remind you of your mother and Alexis-we are going to have to be very careful and smart about this whole thing."

This seemed to immediately kill Castle time travel-high and they just sat in silence for a minute until Castle's face lit up, "The paper!" he exclaimed.

"What paper, Castle?" Beckett asked confused, then she got it, "The paper you found-"

"-It might have directions to how to get back to our time!" Castle finished

"Do you have it?"

Castle pulled it out of his pocket and held it up triumphantly. He opened the paper, but his face fell as he read it, "'Instructions for time machine: Pull cord to travel into the future, how far is uncertain. It is certain that there is no return; the time machine is a one way trip only. The time machine will be unusable after the passengers arrive in the future. If passengers wish to return, they will use another time machine that one could only hope would be in the future.'"

Beckett and Castle looked at each other for a minute in a state of shock before Castle commenting, "Well it looks like we need to find ourselves a time machine."


End file.
